


Tempting

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis tries to leave the apartment: a difficult feat while Prompto’s still in it.





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Just give me something with Prompto wearing his boyfriend's shirt and looking good in it. Prompto is already adorable to the boyfriend's eyes, but seeing sleepy, disheveled Prom wearing only his boyfriend's oversized shirt... without any underwear? ;) I'd prefer for this to go to smutty route (i'm PWP trash), but anything you choose to go with this is totally fine! :D +they just fucked the night before so Prompto's thighs are a mess +Prom wears glasses with it Also if you go with Promptis route you can go with Older!Noctis since Noct and Prom aren't exactly that different in terms of body size XDD AU setting is fine too!” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7560494#cmt7560494).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Wearing nothing yet but boxers and slacks, Ignis putters about the kitchen, brewing up a fresh cup of steaming Ebony. The mug he fills warms pleasantly beneath his fingers, and Ignis blows across the quiet surface before he dares to take the day’s first sip. 

He manages only that before his pocket buzzes. With a little, but long-suffering sigh, Ignis sets his coffee back onto the counter. When he extracts the vibrating phone, he isn’t surprised to see the screen lit up with a handsome picture of his prince’s face. A text requesting Ignis’ presence for help with yesterday’s council papers scrolls across the screen. Then the custom-set caller-wallpaper disappears, returning to the normal background: an artful rendition of his favourite King’s Knight character. Ignis doesn’t answer right away.

He doesn’t need to. He’ll go, like he always does, and surely Noctis knows that. He spares himself another sip before he pours the rest of his bitter coffee into his travel mug. It waits again as he returns to his bedroom. He’ll need to fetch his shirt, socks, glasses, and finally, he’ll need to break the bad news to his boyfriend.

As he steps through the open door, the bed stirs. A short, slender figure is draped across it, feet tangled in the sheets but the rest of the blankets pushed aside. The young blond is just where Ignis left him, except no longer naked.

Now he wears Ignis’ button-up shirt from the night before, the purple fabric bunched up across his lithe limbs in too many places. It’s clearly too big on him—not all that much wider, but at least significantly longer, the shoulders a little broader and the cuffs open for extra room. It completely swallows up his lean back, but it’s scrunched just high enough across his tailbone to still show off the round globes of his rear.

Prompto, lying on his stomach with his face in Ignis’ pillow, looks up to shoot Ignis a sleepy smile. His hair is still mussed from rolling around the bed and having Ignis’ busy fingers running through it, and his thighs are still a mess from a rigorous last night, painted in caked on sweat and seed. His ass is even a little redder than usual, which perhaps shouldn’t be surprising, given the workout Ignis gave it. What does surprise him is Prompto, his messy little punk, wearing his prim, well-tailored clothes.

It looks better on Prompto. If only for how _ill-fitted_ it is. Prompto’s cute on any occasion, but swallowed up in the purple fabric, his pliant body both on display and lax with sleep, is too sweet for words. Ignis spends a long moment simply eyeing him up, then idly wonders where the camera’s gotten off to.

Finally, Prompto slurs around a yawn, “’Mornin’, Specs.” And it jars Ignis’ mind back onto the tracks. He has to go. And he can’t bring this adorable piece of ass with him, because the lingering _thought_ of this will be an unacceptable challenge to Ignis’ concentration, and worse, if Prompto’s around, Noctis won’t get anything productive done.

“I have bad news,” Ignis announces. Prompto’s pretty features fall instantly into a frown, but then he seems to study Ignis’ expression and deduce it isn’t _that_ bad.

So he perks up again and purrs, “Tell me in bed.” He even wriggles his rear, arching it up and deliberately flexing his cheeks, flashing Ignis a peek at his fucked-raw hole. Memories of a very vigorous last night send a shiver down Ignis’ spine. Prompto moans, “Warm me up, Iggy... you shirt’s not enough... even though it does smell nice.” He grins mischievously and even winks, the little imp. 

Somehow, Ignis remains firm. “Noct requires my presence at his apartment.” Prompto’s nose wrinkles, and Ignis expects him to demand to come.

Instead, he pouts and mumbles, “But it was supposed to be your day off. And we were going to spend it _together._ ” Like they almost never do. Because they both love Noctis too much to say ‘no,’ and they both have busy jobs.

But Ignis can’t say ‘no’ now. He spreads his hands apologetically. Prompto glares. 

Then he abruptly rolls onto his back and reaches for the nightstand, plucking up Ignis’ glasses. He’s got them on his face a second later, his blue eyes slightly magnified and his look complete: Ignis’ shirt, Ignis’ glasses. Ignis is glad he isn’t wearing Ignis’ pants, although this would probably be easier if he were covered up.

As it is, the hem of Ignis’ shirt just barely hides Prompto’s lap, his creamy inner thighs fully on display. He only has a few of the buttons done up, but it’s enough to at least shroud his pink nipples—a view that always makes Ignis salivate. But then, Prompto dressed in _only_ his oversized clothes is almost just as bad.

Prompto tells him petulantly, “Nope, you can’t go out. Because I’m not giving these back.” He even sticks out his tongue. As bratty as he’s being, Ignis still wants to kiss it.

He almost feels bad reminding Prompto, “I can function perfectly well without them. ...My prescription, however, is nowhere near yours, so it’ll only be your own eyes you’re hurting if you persist.”

Prompto leans his head back against the pillow and lets out a throaty, annoyed but needy whine that goes straight to Ignis’ cock. He’s never understood Prompto’s preference for contacts. He looks absolutely delectable in glasses, even ones not meant for his lovely face. It makes Ignis want to get a second pair, just to observe Prompto like this in more vivid detail.

He makes a mental note to fetch another on his way back from Noctis’ apartment. But he really has to go. He murmurs, “Sorry,” as he strolls for the bed. Then he leans down to press a kiss against Prompto’s forehead. When he gently retrieves his glasses, Prompto doesn’t stop him. Just looks up at him, flushed and hazy-eyed, sad but clearly full of longing. 

Ignis makes the fatal mistake of letting his eyes trail down Prompto’s body one final time. Prompto spreads his legs and reaches down to pull up the hem of Ignis’ shirt, showing off his cute, semi-hard cock, and the tight sac hung just beneath it. Ignis stares for a good minute more than he means to.

Then he _breaks_ and surges forward, admitting, “Perhaps I could spare one hour more.”


End file.
